Mi principe
by YoukoDorado
Summary: Severus Snape sigue a la que una vez fuera su mejor amiga, Lili Potter para ver como esta abandona en brazos de su hermana Petunia a un hijo que no quiere, mientras James Potter se encuentra muy enfermo en el hospital. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Severus caminaba por el callejón Diagon, estaba regalándose un tiempo de recreo, para recorrer los establecimientos con materiales para pociones, luego de una cansadora mañana en el ministerio, completando y entregando los papeles al gremio de pocionistas, para completar finalmente las formalidades del ministerio Inglés, con respectos a sus estudios superiores, revalidando su título de Maestro en Pociones.

Si bien ya era maestro en la materia, había logrado su título en Italia, así que había tenido que rendir un examen teórico y práctico, para que su título fuese aceptado en Inglaterra. Severus sonrió, el examen Inglés lo habría podido pasar con los ojos vendados y una mano atada a la espalda, era tan sencillo. En Italia estaban los verdaderos maestros en el arte de pociones, Medici Borgia, Belvedere, los más reconocidos, duros e intransigentes maestro. El mundo reconocía a los maestos pocionistas egresados de las escuelas italianas.

Salvo Inglaterra. Los magos ingleses no tomaban ningún título extranjero, todos debían hacer una revalidación. Severus puso los ojos en blanco internamente. En más de 100 años se convirtió en el primer maestro pocionista menor de 20 años y con las más altas calificaciones, en Inglaterra.

Recordó, como el recepcionista del gremio, recibió los papeles de Severus más que emocionado y cómo le había propuesto a Severus salir a festejar su logro; por su puesto declino la oferta secamente… el patético hombrecito con su burdo coqueteo y batir de pestañas, había hecho un mohín de disgusto, pero no había cejado con el aleteo de sus pestañas.

Como había cambiado su vida pensó, un par de años antes nadie se había volteado a darle una segunda mirada, hoy le invitaban a festejos íntimos. Pero Severus no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas para ello. Había trabajado muy duro noche y día para conseguir su título. Ahora que lo había conseguido, igualmente el romance no estaba en sus planes, sus manos estaban llenas.

Un mago pasó corriendo al lado de severus casi arrojándolo contra la pared de un comercio.

\- Disculpa!- le dijo apenas, mientras Severus le miraba alejarse, con el entrecejo fruncido.

El callejón bullía en actividad. Para sorpresa y alegría de todos, el que no debe ser nombrado, el mago oscuro, más malvado de los últimos años había sido destruido, nadie sabía cómo, pero el rumor crecía y corría de boca a boca. El propio Severus estaba sorprendido, Voldemort había muerto, luego de años de terror.

Severus se había marchado de Inglaterra apenas acabada la escuela, para empezar su maestría, la guerra había siempre sido algo lejano para él. Aunque en su último año en Howgarts algunos de sus compañeros Slyterins, habían tratado de reclutarlo, Severus declino cada oferta, supo disculparse con cortesía y apartarse, sin producir altercados entre los miembros de su casa. Aunque, siempre le llamo la atención que quisieran a un mestizo entre las filas de sangres puras, que servían al señor oscuro.

Se detuvo frente a una vitrina, para descansar del bullicio y algarabía que le rodeaba. Pudo ver algunos frascos de ingredientes premium para pociones. Severus torció el gesto con desdén, si realmente fueran Premium, porque los tenían a plena vista y al rayo del sol, un enorme frasco con supuestamente aceite de almendro mágico del Eta, de un color amarillo nacarado en el escaparate, cuando debía verse de un dorado nacarado… que acaso no sabían que la luz solar volvía inútil el producto, ninguna poción para la dermis podría elaborarse con un ingrediente inservible.

" _Tontos comerciantes_ ", pensó divertido, iba a entrar al lugar para divertirse un rato diciéndole unas cuantas verdades al dependiente, acerca de cómo cuidar ingredientes selectos, cuando un estallido cercano lo hizo volverse.

Lili Potter acababa de aparecerse, para sorpresa de Severus a unos escasos metros suyo. Mirando de un lado y otro del callejón, cubierta por un gran chal que ensombrecía parte de su rostro y un sombrero. Muy pocos podrían haberla reconocido, pero Seveurs la conocía muy bien desde muy jóvenes. Lili no vio a Severus, pues este estaba tras una columna, semi oculto en las sombras. La mujer se apresuró por la calleja hacia la entrada del Caldero chorreante.

Por un momento Severus quedó estático. Hacía mucho tiempo Lili Potter, ante Evans, había sido el centro de su universo, su mejor amiga, confidente, más que una hermana… hasta que conoció a la verdadera Lili, entonces su amistad se hizo añicos, todo el cariño y respeto que sentía por ella, se convirtieron en cenizas.

Pensó en seguir su camino pero… había algo en Lili, en cómo estaba vestida, en su actitud que llamó su atención y le convenció en seguirla.

En la perpetua semi penumbra del local, los habituales parroquianos levantaban sus cervezas de mantequilla y comían el famoso estofado de la casa, discutiendo las últimas novedades, sin percatarse de la mujer que avanzaba por entre las mesas con rapidez.

Fácilmente Severus pudo ver a Lili saliendo apresuradamente, por la puerta que daba hacia la calle muggle, sin pensarlo más la siguió, solo se detuvo para aplicarse un pequeño glamour sobre si mismo alterando un poco su aspecto.

"¡ _Qué extraño_!" pensó, en vez de aparecerse en el lugar que deseara ir, como cualquier mago haría, Lili se acerco a la parada de autobús, subiendo a uno de los coches, desde un callejón cercano Severus procuroa leer los letreros con el destino; Surrey.

No le tomo más que un par de segundo encontrar una sombra segura, para tomar su forma de animago y seguir al autobús.

No tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar al que iba. Lili, bajo en una parada de Little Whinging. Severus pudo ver como la mujer miraba a un lado y otro de la acera, reacomodaba su ropa y de su bolsillo sacaba una caja de cerillas, que al instante se convirtió en un gran canasto, para sorpresa de Severus que, atentamente observaba desde un par de arboles a la distancia.

Asegurándose nuevamente a su alrededor, Lili comenzó a caminar. Un par de cuadras más, Severus la vio entrar al jardín de una casa. Una casa estándar, igual a las demás, bien cuidada, con un pequeño jardín. Ya eran las 17 horas, había algún movimiento en las calles, muchos llegaban a sus hogares luego del día laboral.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, una rubia mujer salió sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro al ver a su inesperada visita.-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto mirando preocupada por sobre el hombro de la otra mujer hacia las casa vecinas.

-Hola Tuney.- Petunia la hermana de Lili, la insufrible odiosa, estirada y malhumorada hermana. Que odiaba cualquier cosa que fuera distinta, especial o mágica, eso incluía a su hermana y por supuesto a él mismo. Aunque Severus sabía muy bien que ese odio provenía de sus desmedidos celos. Petunia había sido muy poco favorecida en belleza, siendo Lili la bendecida en la familia. Petunia era igual a su padre, al menos en aspecto, un rostro muy largo, duro y que recordaba a un caballo. La mujer sabía que había comprado todos los números malos en la lotería de la belleza y para peor, su bella hermana, aún era más especial, había nacido con magia. –

-Vete, mi esposo está por llegar- Susurro en parte enojada y en parte temerosa la mujer, siempre mirando hacia la calle.

Pero lejos de irse, Lili empujo a su hermana, e ingreso en la vivienda. Petunia cerró la puerta de entrada, siempre observando si había algún vecino curioso miraba su puerta.

-¡Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi hogar así!, es que ya no tienes modales- Petunia increpó a una Lili que no escuchaba y que para disgusto, se estaba poniendo cómoda en su casa, apoyando en su reluciente sofá nuevo, el canasto que llevaba y con cuidado procedió a retirarse el chal y el sobrero que ocultaba su bello rostro, con suavidad acomodo su largo y reluciente cabello rojo. Petunia bufo agraviada.

Severus se pregunto divertido, si era por la falta de modales de su hermana o por su belleza etérea. Podía verlas por la ventana, pero apenas oírlas. Para su fortuna, un postigo estaba levemente abierto y por allí podría escuchar. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acerco bajo la ventana para oírlas mejor.

Lili escucho el sonido y se puso alerta, mientras Petunia parloteaba exigiéndole salir. Pero luego de mirar por la ventana y no ver nada sospechoso, se relajó volviendo a su hermana.

-Sí, sí Petunia, ya sé que no soy bienvenida a tu… - Miro despectivamente la sala. - Bella casa, pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.-

Petunia la miró incrédula.

\- Vamos Lili, hace mucho dejamos de ser las mejores amigas y hermanas ¿por qué crees que te ayudaría en lo que fuera?.- La bella bruja saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo, para sorpresa de la otra mujer extrajo un grueso fajo de billetes, que hizo a Petunia enmudecer, por un segundo, para luego enojarse.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero, ¡lo robaste!?.- Le espeto. Lili resopló.

\- Me case con un hombre rico, Tuney, esto es un vuelto de sus bolsillos. -Arrojo el fajo de billetes a la pequeña mesa de café.- 10 mil libras.

Petunia abrió la boca de puro asombro, más que nunca su cara parecía la de un caballo, sus feos dientes asomaban horriblemente.

-Quiero que te quedes con el niño- Petunia pudo recobrarse lo suficiente, para acordarse cerrar la boca y mirar a su hermana con asombro.

-¿Quieres que me quede con mi hijo?... ¿de qué demonios hablas?- Le miro confundida

-No Tuney, no seas tonta, para que te pagaría para que te quedes con tu propio hijo.- Sacudió su largo cabello rojo con fastidio, mirando a su hermana con frustración.- Quiero que te quedes con este niño.- Se acerco al canasto y lo destapo mostrándole a Petunia.

Severus escondido bajo la ventana escuchando se quedo sin aliento. ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín estaba haciendo Lili? ¿Por qué, quería entregarle un niño a Petunia? Aún sabiendo que era arriesgado, salto sobre la saliente de la ventana y miro hacia adentro, pudo ver a las hermanas inclinadas sobre el canasto. No podía ver muy bien al niño, solo que movía sus pequeñas manos hacia las mujeres.

-¿Y este niño de quien es….?- Preguntaba Petunia con ansiedad.

Lili hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

-Eso no importa, quiero que lo tomes por unos días y luego verás qué haces con el… tal vez lo puedas regalar a algún conocido o dejarlo en un orfanato.- Petunia miró con enojo a su hermana.

-¡Vamos Lili, me estas pidiendo que regale a uno de tus hijos!.-

Severus estuvo a punto de caer a la ventada. Tuvo que sujetar un quejido de puro asombro.

Lili miro a petunia. Y petunia fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

\- No soy tan tonta, puedo ver a tu esposo en el niño y tiene tus ojos, por qué quieres que lo regale.-

Lili volteo y severus apenas pudo ocultarse en las sombras que proyectaban las cortinas, para su suerte Lili estaba demasiado concentrada en que decir y no lo vio.

-Es hijo de James, no mío Tuney… sabes bien porque me case con Potter, dinero, poder y riqueza… el embarazarme fue un mal necesario, el tonto tuvo el mal gusto de enamorarse de alguien… _ sacudió las manos, como si quisiera sacudirse suciedad, mientras un gesto hosco adornaba su rostro- En fin tuve que atarlo de alguna forma… - Petunia miraba del canasto a su hermana.

-Cada vez te entiendo menos, entonces por qué quieres deshacerte del niño.- Lili solto un suspiro exasperado.

-Tuve gemelos recuerdas, ese niño y mi pequeño Charlus… Los ojos de Lili brillaron.- oh! Petunia, odie estar embarazada de ese tonto, y tener a sus hijos… pero cuando vi a Charlie, es igual a nuestro padre… un encanto de criatura, es tan hermoso…- En su escondite, Severus pensó en el padre de Lili un hombre maravilloso, tan amable y educado… pero muy feo… como Petunia y tal vez más… siempre pensó en cómo o porque, había atraído a la bella señora Rose, la madre de Lili… Eso si sus hijas lo adoraben, siempre había sido un consentidor con ambas, complaciéndolas en todo.

-Entonces se parece a mi Dudders.- Lili por vez primera se fijo en el cochecito que estaba en una esquina de la sala, cerca de un sillón, donde reposaba un bordado olvidado. Petunia se acerco con embeleso al pequeño y Lili con curiosidad siguió a su hermana para admirar el pequeño, que después de todo era su sobrino.

Su sonrisa se torció en una mueca. Si los primos se parecían, " _pero mi hijo es mucho más guapo_ ", pensó ella. El niño de petunia, tenía la misma coloración, los cabellos rubios y las facciones de su abuelo, pero era bastante más relleno, aunque era un bebé… Sonrió a Petunia con condescendencia. "Pobre Tuney" pensó, " _cargar con dos barriles sin fondo, seguro su vida sería de esclavitud en la cocina_."

Recordando el motivo de su visita, Lili se aparto del cochecito acercándose nuevamente al canasto. Miró con dureza al bebé que había quedado dormido.

-En cambio ese niño es igual a Potter... Tener un niño no era lo que quería, pero Charlie… es mi recompensa a tanto sacrificio… este niño ¡no!… no solo es igual a James, sino que es su favorito, el muy tonto le tiene predilección, dejando de lado a mi hijo …. ¡Lo detesto tanto! para colmo, no solo tengo que ver a James en su rostro, sino que ahora sé que es un squib.-

Petunia arrullaba a su bebé que había despertado, pero el término la desconcertó.

-¿Perdón un qué?

-Un hijo de magos, que nace sin magia, se le conoce como Squib.- Le dijo con desprecio. Petunia se acerco al canasto mirando al pequeño dormido.

-¿El no es un fenómeno?- Pregunto asombrada.

-No… es tan vulga,r común y corriente como tu Tuney querida- Petunia miro a su hermana agraviada, pero no pudo responderle, porque esta comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala.

Lili abrió los brazos girando en la sala con alegría.- Mi hijo es un poderoso mago, que derroto desde su cuna, al mago mas malvado de los últimos siglos, el derroto a Voldemort. Petunia se llevo las manos a su cara con horror.

-¡Ese hombre horrible!- Si bien Petunia no quería saber nada a cerca del mundo mágico, sabía bien quién era el mago tenebroso.

\- Así es, ataco nuestra casa cuando no estábamos, mató a la nana y cuando iba a matar a los niños, Charlus hizo algún tipo de magia espontanea y… ¡lo destruyo!.- Exclamó Lili extasiada.

Severus en su escondite jadeo sorprendido. Petunia miraba entre horrorizada y asombrada.

-Todo esto aún no se sabe. En los próximos días el ministerio de la magia lo dará a conocer. Mi Charlie se convertirá en alguien muy importante en el mundo mágico… -Lili se volvió al canasto.- Por tanto, nada puede empañar su futuro, ni siquiera un hermano que no puede hacer magia, sería un escándalo…- Eso sin contar que ella quedaría manchada por traer al mundo a un squib. Las madres de un squib siempre eran culpadas por el nacimiento del niño defectuoso.

Petunia miro a su hermana, con un poco de incredulidad y un toque de desprecio. Su siempre perfecta hermana, estaba regalando un hijo de su vientre, por las apariencias. Que dirían sus padres si la escucharan, ellos que creían que nada ruin podía salir de su hija.

-No puedo creer que tu esposo acepte así como así, que regales a su preciado hijo.- Preguntó.

\- Se está muriendo en el hospital- Petunia la miro asombrada. Lili se encogió de hombros.- Estaba en medio de una batalla con mortifagos cuando lo maldijeron…-Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro.- Voy a ser la madre de un niño muy famoso y la respetable viuda heredera de un lord…. No es maravilloso Tuney- Lili podía saborear con deleite cada palabra.

Severus casi y pierde el aliento al escucharla, luego una ráfaga de rabia fría se apodero de su cuerpo. Le tomo un gran esfuerzo no transformase y hechizarla hasta el cansancio.

Lili observo el rostro anonadado de Petunia. Pobre y pequeña Tuney atrapada en ese suburbio muggle, de seguro se moría de celos por sus logros. Petunia miraba a Lili, despectiva, sabía que no era ninguna delicada y suave flor, pero vaya que se había vuelto cruel con el tiempo.

La mujer observo al bebé en el canasto, definitivamente el pequeño iba a estar mejor lejos de su madre.

-En fin no quiero robar más tú tiempo, acepta el dinero y te deshaces del niño.-

-Y si alguien pregunta…. no quiero tener problemas.- Pregunto aorensiva, pero haciendo planes internamente, este niño sería una gran ventaja.

-En el mundo mágico aceptan a los muggles y a squibs, siempre y cuando no los vean… tengo todo arreglado y preparado, el niño va a morir.- Dijo tranquilamente. Mientras Severus se retorcía en su escondite, decidiendo si era mejor cambiar de una vez.

Petunia retrocedió espantada. A que niveles de crueldad había caído la mujer que era su hermana. - ¡¿Que estas pensando…?!-

-¡No voy a matarlo de verdad! te lo estoy entregando no, si algo malo le hiciera al niño, la magia podría hacerme justicia- Petunia la miró sin entender- Es difícil de explicar, es una leymágica antigua, ningún padre mágico, puede matar a su hijo, sea mágico o no, las consecuencias serían terribles para el padre…- Explico.

Muchos padres en eras pasadas habían intentado desaparecer la vergüenza de tener un niño squib, por lo que, según se decía aunque nadie lo sabía en concreto, que el propio Merlín había lanzado un poderoso hechizo para proteger a los niños. - Voy a simular su muerte, no te preocupes, ya tengo todo preparado. Nadie nunca sabrá que tú tuviste al niño.

Petunia asintió aliviada y comprendiendo el porqué le dejaba al niño. Su hermana al parecer era capaz de cualquier cosa, pobre niño sin magia, se había salvada irónicamente gracias a la magia.

La mujer vio al pequeño, si bien no se veía como su Duddy, era lindo a su manera, bien cuidado, cabellos negro, piel blanca, ojos verdes.

Vernon le había comentado un rumor que circulaba en la empresa que trabajaba, que el hijo del presidente del holding empresarial, dueño de varias empresas dedicadas a la construcción, estaba procurando adoptar un niño, ya que su esposa no podía tener más hijos por una enfermedad. Ellos les podrían hablar del pequeño, un huerfanito al que necesitaban encontrarle un hogar… sería una victoria para Vernon, seguro conseguiría un buen ascenso y una recompensa económica importante, pensaba con satisfacción Petunia, que sumaría al dinero que Lili les dejaba. Todos ganaban, el pequeño bebé entraría a una familia muy acomodada y ellos ascenderían socialmente, seguro que hasta podían conseguir una nueva casa.

Mientras Petunia y Lili ideaban sus futuras y prósperas vidas, estaban totalmente ajenas, que Severus acurrucado en su escondite hacía sus propios planes.

Un auto, subía por la calzada, y se aparco en la entrada del garaje.

-Bueno petunia parece que Vernon llego, es mejor que me retire.- Miro a su hermana a los ojos. – Recuerda, solo por precaución, guarda al niño unos días, si en una semana, no vuelvo por él, podrás regarlo o hacer lo que se te ocurra.- Miro el dinero sobre la mesa.-

Sin darle una mirada al bebé, se dirigió por la puerta principal. Vernon Dursley bajaba con una sonrisa del auto y se encaminaba a la casa, había tenido un día fructífero en el trabajo y pensaba en que delicia tendría su esposa en la mesa para la cena, cuando vio salir por la puerta principal de su casa, a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, su cuñada.

-Hola Vernon te ves muy bien. –" _Una bien formada y enorme bola de cebo",_ pensó con disgusto. _"¿Por qué Petunia, no pudo encontrar algo mejor…. o más delgado al menos?"_

Y se encamino por la calle, sin mirar atrás, antes que el hombre reaccionara para insultarla de alguna manera.

-¡¿Qué demonios así aquí ese fenómeno?! Espero que no le hiciera nada a nuestro hijo.- Le pregunto enojado a Petunia, que se retorcía las manos nerviosa, pero decidida se acerco a su esposo, tomándolo del brazo, para que no siguiera gritando en la calle, lo arrastro hacia la casa.

-No Vernon vino a pedirme un favor- Susurro, al ver que el hombre iba a protestar- Y me pago con 10 mil libras.- Vernon, abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.-

\- ¿Y qué favor es ese?- susurro mirando lado a lado, pensando que se trataba de algo ilegal.

Petunia pensó que no podía decirle que el niño en la sala, era su sobrino, sino tal vez, se negaría a aceptarlo.

-Una familia conocida suya murió y el hijo, quedo huérfano, lo trajo para que lo coloquemos en un buen orfanato.- Se asombró de lo rápido que le salió la mentira.

Vernon boqueo.-¿ Y… por qué no lo hace ella misma?-

\- Por qué no sabe donde dejarlo, hace mucho que ya no vive como nosotros, además el niño no es un fenómeno, nació normal y los que son como ella no lo quieren… - Llevo a Vernon hacia la casa para que nadie escuchara por casualidad su plan.- Es algo bueno que pensara en nosotros para esto Vernon, que trajera al niño, tal vez podamos conseguirle una buena familia decente… una familia muy acomodada, como por ejemplo, el hijo del Sr. Plummer…- Vernon abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a Petunia calculadoramente, para luego asentir comenzando a comprender a su esposa.- Ese niño Vernon es un billete de lotería ganador para nosotros… y lo mejor, que salvaremos a un pequeño inocente, de ser criado por anormales- Asintió muy segura - Además estamos ganando un buen dinero de parte de Lili, para nuestro Duds, podremos enviarlo a una buena universidad en el futuro.-

Vernon asintió, feliz y asombrado, su esposa era un genio. Rápidamente pensó en lo agradecido que estaría su jefe y como le recompensaría, ya veía en su futuro cercano un jugoso bono y un gran ascenso. Un brillito codicioso alumbro su mirada. El niño que les dejara la anormal de su cuñada, era un bono navideño por adelantado.

-¿Y el niño?- Pregunto ansioso. Petunia suspiro aliviada, Vernon había entendido y aceptado su plan perfectamente.

-En la sala, con Dudders- Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente dentro de la casa, para asegurarse que su boleto a una mejor vida, estuviera a resguardo.

Pero cuando ambos entraron, en la sala solo se encontraba su hijo, el canasto estaba vacío.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Por favor déjame un comentario con tu crítica

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este fic es de una fan para fans, sin ánimo de lucro.

hphphphphph

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Como toda habitación de hospital era ascéticamente blanca, inmaculadamente limpia, absolutamente sin nada de calidez… solo una alta ventana proporcionaba abundante luz, de un tímido sol de comienzos de noviembre.

Sobre una pequeña mesa, una serie de frascos extraños, de raros colores estaban alineados.

Sobre la cama, el cuerpo inerte de James Potter que luchaba contra la maldición que le había golpeado. Su rostro tan guapo, se veía sumamente pálido, ni un atisbo de rubor que coloreara sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados desde que había entrado al Hospital Mágico San Mungo; hacía ya dos días que James había sido golpeado con la maldición y desde ese momento no había despertado.

En su sueño James no lo sabía, pero los médico que le atendían, casi le daban por perdido. No sabían la contra maldición a lo que sea que estaba afectándole… y había demasiados heridos, la guerra aún no terminaba, el señor oscuro podría haber sido vencido, cómo decían, pero sus seguidores, estaban lejos de admitir su derrota y continuaban dando problemas a los magos comunes y a los aurores.

La rara maldición que afectaba a James, no podía ser tratada por ninguna contra maldición o poción conocida y no tenían, ni tiempo ni recursos para investigarla, no cuando otros podían ser salvados.

Lo habían colocado en una habitación para él solo, con todas las comodidades, en un estado de coma mágico, esperando ganar tiempo. .. Solo que los sanadores no sabían si podrían curarlo alguna vez. Aún no podían decírselo a la familia, después de todo el joven era un heredero sangre pura, descendiente de dos importantes familias, el director del hospital no quería tener problemas con personas tan importantes como los padres de James Potter.

Hphphphphphphphphphph

La recepción del hospital estaba revuelta con la llegada de un grupo de aurores transportando a varios magos lastimados, entre ellos, el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

La entrada a la sala de emergencia, había resultado en un caos, especialmente gracias a los gritos de un recientemente egresado auror, Sirius Black, que llamaba imperiosamente los médicos.

-¡Un doctor por favor!- Gritaba incansable, mientras las enfermeras se afanaban sobre la mujer, y trataban de detener el alboroto del auror.

Lili Potter, quien se encontraba aparentemente desvanecida, fue rápidamente recostada sobre la camilla del hospital. Y comenzaba a dar signos de querer despertar.

" _Sirius idiota, gracias por hacer más grande mi jaqueca"_ pensó sin abrir los ojos, pero comenzó a moverse lentamente, en parte porque realmente le dolía el cuerpo y en parte tenía que realizar su parte, de acuerdo al plan que tenía en marcha.

-¡Lili!- llamó Sirius angustiado.

Sirius estaba muy angustiado por su amiga. Primero habían atacado a sus amigos en su propia casa, sus pequeños ahijados podrían haber sido acecinados, inmediatamente después, James había sido maldecido cuando corrieron a socorrer a los pobres Frank y Alice; ahora Lili era atacada en pleno callejón Diagon a la luz del día. Todo se había puesto de cabeza.

\- Señor ¡por favor! No me haga repetírselo otra vez, hágase a un lado para poder atender a la señora.-La enfermera exigió a Sirius.- Si usted no se aparta, los hechizos de diagnostico no sirven, retírese de la camilla.- Al final Sirius dio un paso atrás. Justo cuando Lili abría los ojos.

-hmmm Sssssirius? Qué fue lo que auuuuu!….- la mujer se llevó una mano a la cabeza con evidente dolor. Sirius empujando a la enfermera se abalanzó de nueva cuenta sobre la camilla para tomar la mano de Lili.

-¡Lili qué bueno que ya estás bien!- sollozo el mago, con alivio. Mientras sacudía el brazo de su amiga, la camilla y todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor; al mismo tiempo que Lili quería maldecir al mago que la zarandeaba sin consideración.

-Eso lo decidiré yo auror en entrenamiento Black.- Sirius hizo una mueca y se aparto un poco sin soltar la mano de Lili. Conocía la voz de la medimaga Hygea Keyronis, alguien con quien nadie debía meterse, no solo la mujer era muy alta, más que Sirius al menos, sino que tenía el agradable carácter de una dragona en tiempo de nidada, el joven auror había conocido de cerca los hechizos punzantes de la sanadora.

-Ya le dije más de una vez auror Black, que si quiere sucumbir a la histeria, lo haga en la sala de espera…- La medimaga le fulmino con la mirada. Dos días atrás había tenido que petrificarlo para que le dejara trabajar sobre James Potter.- O puedo conseguirle una chaqueta y mostrarle uno de nuestros cuarto tapizados…- Sirius palideció y se hizo a un costado obediente.

-Muy bien… señora Potter… como se siente.- Una pregunta retorica, que solo servía para comprobar el grado de consciencia de su paciente, mientras lanzaba los hechizos de diagnóstico.

-¿Qué me pasó?… me duele mucho la cabeza- La bruja pelirroja movía la cabeza de un lado al otro con malestar, mientras la sanadora leía el pergamino con el diagnóstico.

-¡Lili lili, ¡¿qué fue lo que paso?! ¿Quién te atacoooooooouuuuch?!- Sirius gritó mientras se apresuraba a sobarse el trasero. La medimaga le miro y alzo una ceja en advertencia. Sirius resopló, al menos estaban solos, los otros aurores se habían marchado.

-No se… estaba en Hogwarts recuerdo… y luego nada….- Lili miro hacia la medimaga que la observaba con el seño fruncido- ¿Qué ocurre?, tengo algo malo, me duele mucho la cabeza.- Lili se asustó al mirar a la mujer, la severa mirada de esta, no era presagio de algo bueno _"¡Si esos idiotas me lastimaron más de la cuenta los voy a matar!"._

\- No se preocupe señora Potter, se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo hay vestigios de una maldición explosiva, que de seguro estallo muy cerca de usted, pero no le afectó directamente, hay una pequeña concusión en su cabeza, seguramente la maldición la arrojo contra un cuerpo sólido y allí se golpeo con fuerza.- Concluyó la sanadora. Lili asintió, con un suspiro satisfecho, más tranquila. Igualmente pudo ver que la medimaga la observaba con sospecha y en su interior se removió un tanto disgustada _"Maldita vaca ¿que tanto me ves?"_ pensó.

-Lili ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hacías en el callejón, deberías haber estado en Hogwarts con los niños?- Pregunto Sirius desviando la atención. La pelirroja mujer podría haber besado a Sirius, era un idiota pero a veces tenía momentos de utilidad.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta Black, Señora Potter si es tan amable de responder, lo agradeceríamos.- Sirius salto sobresaltado, no había visto entrar al jefe de su escuadrón. Lili observo al apuesto auror que estaba al pie de su cama junto que la sanadora. Tiberius McLaggen.

-Auror McLaggen- le saludo Lili.- En realidad no recuerdo muy bien, que ocurrió, se que estaba en Hogwarts, preocupada con James, fui a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo y…. ¡ahora recuerdo! pensé que tal vez en Gringotts podrían ayudar a James, ellos son especialistas en maldiciones.- La sanadora y el auror se miraron entre sí, mientras Sirius asentía vigorosamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esa es una idea genial Lili!- Esta asintió a Sirius.

\- Llegué desde Hogsmeade al callejón, para ir al banco, cuando me dirigía allí…. ya no recuerdo…-Se froto la cabeza, una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Una enfermera llegaba con una poción, mientras la sanadora le indicaba la dosis.

-Fue muy arriesgado salir, luego de lo que ocurrió en su casa Sra. Potter.- Acusó el auror.- Todavía hay muchos mortifagos sueltos, algunos, que ni siquiera sabemos su identidad.- Sentenció

\- Si bueno… yo… quiero saber que maldición golpeó a James, para curarlo ¡es mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos!…-Los bellos ojos verdes se empañaron un poco, a la par que su rostro decaía. Sirius ahogo un sollozo, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Lili para brindarle confort.

-Entiendo señora, pero no fue una movida muy inteligente de su parte. – Prosiguió el auror, con comprensión. El hombre inclinó la cabeza, estudiando algo en sus manos y se removió inquieto antes de continuar.- ¿Iba acompañada? -Sirius miro a su jefe sin comprender, habían encontrado a Lili desmayada en la entrada de un callejón, gracias al aviso de algunos tenderos que habían visto y sido víctimas del ataque. Sirius casi había enloquecido al ver a su amiga allí.

-Yo…- Lili enmudeció de repente y su bello rostro se desencajo, mirando a cada persona junto a la cama.

-Lils que ocurre me estás asustando. -Lili se sentó bruscamente en la cama observando de un lado a otro, a pesar de los intentos de la enfermera por detenerla y que volviera a acostarse.

-Yo tenía a Harry conmigo… el lloraba, no quería dormir sus siesta, quería estar conmigo, Charlus dormía lo iba a despertar… además, no quise dejarlo… ¿dónde está?-

-¿Harry estaba contigo, segura? – Lili asintió asustada. El rostro de Sirius quedó blanco como el papel, mientras observaba a los demás.

El auror McLaggen, con el rostro sombrío, se aproximó a la cama.- Sra. Potter, no había ningún niño junto a usted… solo encontramos…- El auror miró a la mujer, que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y asustados.- Un manta…. Ensangrentada…. -Lili miró de la pequeño mantilla que le mostraba al auror, luego a Sirius que lloraba, a la sanadora que lucía acongojada y la enfermera que parecía echarse a llorar… _"Lo tengo"_ pensó, antes de juntar todo el oxígeno posible para gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡HAAARRRRRRRYYYY!- El grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el hospital.

Hphphphphphphphphph

Dorea Potter, antes Black, caminaba por el pasillo del hospital conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia, indignación y dolor, que la golpeaban.

Apenas dos días antes se encontraba con su esposo, en su cabaña en la Riviera francesa, cuando Albus Dumbledore les contacto avisándole que algo muy grave había pasado con su hijo y su familia. Rápidamente habían llegado a Londres temiendo por el destino de su hijo, lo encontraron tendido en una cama, con una misteriosa maldición consumiéndole la vida.

Dorea provenía de una familia oscura y sabía lo suficiente, como para reconocer una maldición y detenerla… salvo esta maldición, que era muy oscura y viciosa. Dorea casi se había derrumbado, cuando no pudo reconocer la maldición.

Ella y su esposo Charlus, prácticamente se habían instalado en el hospital para estar cerca de su hijo, luego que Albus tomara a su nuera y nietos, para llevarlos a Hogwarts y mantenerlos a salvo.

Aún no habían abierto la mansión Potter, solo Charlus como jefe de familia, podía darle acceso a su nuera para que se instalara con los niños, pero su prioridad era James y ya que se encontraban perfectamente protegidos en Hogwarts, no se habían tomado la molestia. Después de todo, para Dorea, Albus Dumbledore, tenía parte de culpa, en que su hijo se uniera activamente en contra de Voldemort.

Con su esposo habían estado tomando un té en la cafetería, cuando un alboroto proveniente de los pisos inferiores, les había llegado. Poco después se enteraron que Lili había sido atacada y que uno de sus nietos estaba desaparecido.

Dorea detuvo su marcha para tranquilizarse, estaba a unos pasos de la habitación de su hijo y no quería entrar a ella con el ánimo en el que se encontraba. Miro hacia una ventana mágica, con vista de una soleada playa del Caribe.

La pequeña mujercita tonta que tenía por nuera, había salido de Hogwarts, cuando había… tal vez, un centenar de mortifagos … pero lo peor no era que la tonta mujer pusiera en riesgo su vida, sino que había llevado a uno de sus nietos y había dejado que los malditos se lo llevaran… a su Harry.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, tenía dos nietos… pero Harry… era especial, sentía una conexión tan fuerte con el pequeño, el bebé parecía una pequeña parte suya, no solo era el parecido con su hijo, era algo más, un fuerte vínculo…. Cuando su James nació había sentido ese mismo lazo, esa cercanía… Charlus por otro lado, era totalmente diferente, era un bebe muy lindo y lo amaba, pero no sentía esa conexión… Muchas veces se regaño a sí misma, por ser una mala abuela, por sentir que Harry era más nieto suyo que Charlus… aunque por supuesto jamás hizo distinción, a ambos trataba con el mismo amor.

Nunca le había gustado Lili, había algo en ella, que no terminaba por gustarle… además del hecho de que se hubiese embarazado antes de casarse, no la había puesto muy feliz, ya que James se había casado con ella por su honor y no porque le amara… Todos podían engañarse incluso su propio esposo que encontraba a la pelirroja encantadora… pero ella sabía bien que su hijo, podría apreciar a la bruja, desearla tal vez… pero no la amaba. Desde que se habían casado, los ojos de su James, mostraban una punta de tristeza, que ni siquiera el nacimiento de sus hijos había podido cambiar.

Habían tenido que retenerla y sacarla de la habitación de Lili, luego de los tres hechizos punzantes seguidos, contra su nuera… había sido altamente satisfactorio, verla saltar en la cama con los ojos abiertos y aullando de dolor…

Un poco más tranquila, comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo, cuando el sonido de una aparición la detuvo. Dorea se detuvo asombrada, era imposible, nadie podía aparecerse en San Mungo, las guarda mágicas eran tan antiguas, como poderosas, solo un miembro de una familia fundadora podía aparecerse dentro de las instalaciones.

Dorea miro lado a lado, no había nadie alrededor, parecía que todos habían abandonado el hospital. Entonces lo sintió, una poderosa fuerza oscura comenzó a salir de la habitación de su hijo, alarmada se apresuro, pero a medida que se acercaba, la magia comenzó a envolverla y la calidez la rodeó, haciéndola sentir segura y confortada, era muy parecida a la magia oscura de su niñez, la magia de sus abuelos y padres. Una magia oscura, rica, poderosa, casi podía tocarla.

Ya en la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de James pudo ver la figura del hombre joven que irradiaba esa magia, tenía un pentagrama mágico sobre James mientras recitaba un conjuro en latín.

Dorea podría haber sentido miedo por el bienestar de su hijo, pero una mirada al rostro del hombre fue suficiente para entender que su hijo no peligraba. En el rostro de este, solo podía ver amor.

Hphphphphphphph

Severus había seguido a Lili Potter y había visto como esta abandonaba a su hijo en la casa de Petunia Dursley. En cuanto la pelirroja había abandonado la casa de su hermana, el bebé había comenzado a Llorar. La magia del pequeño había sentido el abandono, el rechazo y el lazo entre madre e hijo se había roto. No lo había pensado dos veces, mientras observaba a Lili alejarse por la calzado, y a Petunia con su marido conversar en la puerta, con su pequeña forma de animago había entrado a la casa por la rendija de la ventana, en cuanto estuvo dentro, tomo su forma humana y se apresuró a tomar al bebe que lloraba desconsolado. Con un susurro le aplico un hechizo adormecedor y así se había apresurado a salir de casa de Petunia por una puerta trasera, desde allí se apareció en la mansión Prince.

Al llegar, realizó un rápido hechizo de diagnóstico le aseguró que el niño se encontraba con buena salud. Y notó además, que el pequeño poseía un núcleo mágico, un poco débil tal vez, pero lo tenía y era funcional. Lili había dicho que era un squib, o se había equivocado o habría mentido. Esto último no le asombraría para nada.

Convocando a su elfina personal Mimsy, le entregó al bebé dormido.

-Cuídalo bien, colócalo en la habitación azul, no lo despiertes.- La elfina asintió sosteniendo con devoción al infante. Severus le dio una tierna mirada al pequeño durmiente, era tan hermoso con regordetas mejillas rosadas y sus cabellitos rebeldes, tal como su padre.

Recordando a James, se apresuro a partir.

Para cualquier otro mago hubiese sido imposible entrar al hospital por aparición. Solo podían ingresar de esta manera, los descendientes de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico inglés y que habían utilizado su magia, para crear las protecciones de los edificios mágicos.

No le tomo mucho tiempo saber en qué habitación se encontraba James, convoco su magia y logró aparecer a un a un lado de su cama.

Muy grande fue el dolor de verlo allí tendido, con sus ojos cerrados, su piel malicienta…

Severus alargó su mano para despejar la frente de James de un mechón de sus rebeldes cabellos, que lejos de acomodarse, volvieron al mismo lugar, una leve sonrisa curvo los labios Severus, nunca había podido gobernar ese cabello

Levemente se aparto de James siempre admirando su rostro. Con un movimiento de la mano realizó unos hechizos de diagnóstico, encadenados con otros más, que utilizaban los rompe maldiciones de Gringotts.

Cuando los pergaminos estuvieron listos, los tomo y rápidamente los leyó… un juramento salió de sus labios. Tenían que usar una maldición tan viciosa, que no tenía contra maldición conocida, quien era tocado por esta maldición moría, ni siquiera si la parte afectada se amputaba podría ser garantía de supervivencia. Solo había una forma, debía retirar la maldición y no tenía tiempo que perder, prácticamente había consumido los huesos de la cadera, pierna derecha y parte de la columna.

Pero retirar la maldición, equivalía a arrancarla, a tomar de donde estaba adherirla y tironear hasta que se desprendiera… o sea, sacarla por las malas. Algo extremadamente doloroso, para el maldecido. Por suerte James estaba en un coma mágico. Severus esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para que no sintiera dolor. Pero igual, realizo un hechizo para que los nervios de James, desde por debajo de los brazos y hacia abajo, estuvieran dormidos

Con delicadeza, dibujo en el aire sobre cuerpo de James un pentagrama de humo, que al finalizar tomó un color azulado, para luego volverse casi sólido de un brillante tono plata. El aura de su magia comenzó a brillar, rodeándolo con todo su poder y calidez.

Tras una breve mirada al rostro dormido de James, Severus extendiendo ambas manos sobre el pentagrama, recitando suavemente.

-Sphaera virtutem.- Una luz brillante apareció sobre el pentagrama, iluminando cada por completo la habitación por un instante, para luego apagarse dejando ver una traslucida esfera del tamaño de una bludger.

La magia de Severus estaba brillando con todo su poder y rodeando la esfera que levitaba sobre el pentagrama emitiendo un leve resplandor blanquecino.

-Vocant potentia malum.- Por un momento nada ocurrió, el sudor perló el rostro del mago que miraba atentamente la esfera, con toda su magia enfocada allí. Lentamente una sombra oscura comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de James, perezosa y reluctante, pero era jaloneada sin miramientos por la magia, pero finalmente comenzó a deslizarse hacia la esfera, tiñendo de oscuro la inmaculada superficie.

Severus reunía su poder sobre el artefacto mágico, sin decaer su concentración, mientras recitaba el canto continuamente, forzando a la maldición abandonar el cuerpo de James. El sudor escurría por su rostro en su esfuerzo.

El cuerpo de James vibraba, por la lucha entre la magia de Severus y la maldición que no quería abandonarlo. Las cejas del hombre se movieron, mostrando la des confort que perturbaba su sueño.

Pero lentamente la maldición abandonó su intento de aferrarse a James y aflojo su agarre, para terminar por ingresar a la esfera. Una luz oscuro azulado brillo en la habitación. Severus estaba muy cansado, pero debía terminar el ritual o la maldición intentaría volver a su residente anterior siendo aún mucho más poderosa y virulenta.

-Nigrum et álbum, malum pro bono, tenebris ad lucem- La esfera vibro, emitiendo rayos de luz, oscuros y blancos.- Nec his sacris et ad lucrum magicae- La esfera se contrajo, con los colores entre mezclándose, negro y blanco hasta el blanco predomino sobre el negro , la esfera dejo de vibrar y emitir luz, para tomar definitivamente un tono gris perlado.

Severus continuo sosteniendo su magia sobre la esfera hasta que esta dejo de vibrar por completo y se contrajo al tamaño de una snitch, para luego caer sobre el pecho de James.

El pentagrama mágico, se disolvió en el aire como una voluta de humo, dando por acabado el ritual. Severus dejo escapar un suspiro, casi un gemido de puro agotamiento y se apoyo sobre la cama, descansando del drenaje mágico que había sometido su cuerpo.

Una mano se cerró sobre la suya. Severus levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los orbes castaños de James, que le miraban con ternura y arrobamiento.

-Severus… mi príncipe.- James le sonreía, aunque sus ojos se veían un poco empañados, por el sueño mágico al que le habían sometido.- Amo que me visites en sueños, pero me gustaría tanto que estuviera aquí conmigo….-

Severus sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. James le miro con seriedad, sosteniendo un punto más fuerte su mano.

-Te amo… si estoy con… con ella, es por obligación… lo sabes ¿no?….- Pregunto James con ansiedad. Severus asintió sonriéndole con tristeza.-

-James estás enfermo debes descansar.- Le dijo con suavidad, mientras se estiraba para acariciarle el rostro.

-Te amo mi príncipe, tu eres mi única medicina.- Una lágrima abandonó su prisión en los ojos de Severus y recorrió su mejilla para terminar estrellándose en una mano de James, que la limpio con una caricia, atrayendo el rostro de Severus al suyo. Este no se aparto y dejo que sus rostros se juntaran hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y suave beso.

Para cuando Severus se retiro, su rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas y James volvía a dormir. Levemente le acaricio una mejilla contemplando el rostro dormido de su único amor, que ya no se veía pálido, un leve pero saludable rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Estaba muy agotado para hacer un hechizo de diagnóstico, pero sabía que la maldición había desaparecido. Tomó la esfera dl pecho de James. Solo esperaba que los sanadores repararan los daños que podrían quedar en sus huesos y músculos.

Aunque no deseaba apartarse, sabía que debía marcharse antes que alguien entrara a la habitación, se había demorado bastante y era extraño que nadie hubiese aparecido.

Cuando volteo hacia la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Dorea Potter, la madre de James, que le observaba.

hphphphphphphphp

Si llegaron hasta aquí… muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Gracias por los lindos mensajes, me motivan a continuar.

Saludos.


End file.
